Full Moon's Laughter
by Laura-Shi
Summary: The only thing I own are the OCs, otherwise everything else belongs to Rowling. Summary: With each chapter Silimarillion, Jessica, Lexie and friends live through humor and life as they make a list of what not to be said in front of their teachers. This is the files that never made it to the chapters of Under the Full Moon This is not always meant to be taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Full Moon's Laughter: 100 things not to let your professor here, know or see  
**Author:** Laura-shi  
**Rating:** M to be safe  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own are the OCs, otherwise everything else belongs to Rowling.  
**Summary:** With each chapter Silimarillion, Jessica, Lexie and friends live through humor and life as they make a list of what not to be said in front of their teachers. **(This is the files that never made it to the chapters of Under the Full Moon) **This is not always meant to be taken seriously.  
Note: This was created because nothing else was flowing with my other stories, so I thought this could help me get more ideas. I got help with the ideas with my good friend Jess.

#1 Never let Professor Lupin over hear you talking about taming your beast, it will awaken his naughty side and the next thing we know Professor Snape is beating him with a rolled up newspaper. The world already thinks we're strange, don't give them more ammo.

* * *

Silima tapped her pen against her notebook. Really quills were so impractical so were scrolls for that matter, but she being from a pureblood family did still use quills. She was waiting for her friend to join her in the DADA class she had gotten their early so she could save seats for the twins, Jess, and Lexie. Plus it gave her time to think of her latest prank. They always said it was best to be wary of the quiet ones, after all they were the ones that created the biggest bang.

"Hey Girlie, thanks for saving us a seat..." Lexie dramatically flopped down next to Jessica as the twins race to have their seats next to Silima.

"Of course otherwise you would sitting next to Arnold you know I heard he has huge crush on you." Silima laughed at the horrified look that was on Lexie face. She looked like some said they had just died her beloved bird Orion pink.

"Yes well thank you for that the mental images will go down with the thoughts of having to have tea with the Minister secretary that has too many cat plates." Lexie grumbled as she pulled out her homework.

"Lexie, it wasn't you that had to deal Ms. Umbridge, it was Silima..." Jessica reminded their wayward friend.

"Yes thank Merlin for Madam Bones, she save me from having to listen a moment longer..." Silima shuddered at that fateful meeting.

"Yes so we been wondering girlie, Have you been able to Tame your beasts..." Lexie snickered as Silima opened her mouth and closed as she looked around widely, before staring back at her.

"Not here Lexie someone will here you..." Silima flushed at Lexie innocent comment her brothers were not beast, they were idiot over protective brothers, but they were not beasts.

As they chatted they didn't see their new Professor, Remus J Lupin. Jessica crush standing in the door listing in on the little comment about beast.

* * *

All day, Silima felt like she was being watched but she supposed it wasn't so bad as the DADA class the best class she had period with all the other DADA teachers they have had she could tell Professor Dumbledore was desperate for one teacher to stay longer then a year. They had one who died because the back of his head blew out. Lexie thought that guy over thought his fears, but then again at least they didn't have to listen to stuttering and get a better teacher. They were wrong next year they got someone who only liked to talk about himself, they had started a private study so they didn't fail although she had loved when Professor Snape had sent the blond menses flying.

_Apparently pigs can fly..._That had gotten the twins, Jessica, and Lexie laughing so hard that Lexie had squired pumpkin juice out her nose which got the whole Gryffindore table laughing.

And they had a teacher who actually knew what he was doing, or from the class she had it did look like it was going to be a good year, but there was something about this man that reminded her of someone, also she was not sure there just was something not wrong, but curious out him. And she wanted to find out.

Before she could think further into that thought she was jumped by Fred and George Weasley who swung one arm around each shoulder as they chatted about what they found.

"So, Silima..."  
"Our dearest Partner.."  
"Best friend..."  
"And honorary sister..."  
"We heard that..."  
"Your having trouble|  
"With taming the beast..."  
"You could..."  
"Practice with"  
"Us..." Fred and George finished together as they laughed at Silima face, although soon she joined in the merriment.

"Guys really its find they are just being more possessive then usual if that is possible." Silima laughed at their looks...then lowered her voice as she told them the rest of the story really boys jumped to conclusions way to much. They had been so busy discussing it that they had not notice the teacher passing them in the hall way rather quickly.

* * *

Remus came up to teachers table only Severus was there at the moment and he couldn't help but mischief swell up inside of him. As he looked around all day he been hearing Ms Everwoods friends tease her about Taming her beasts, or taming the beast and it got his mind rolling. She was of age to start dating, and he wondered if Severus knew anything about it after all he had been Ms. Everwoods teacher for five years.

"Good Evening Severus... how was your classes?" Remus took a seat right next to Severus who gave a look of pure disbelief as if he didn't quiet understand that Remus was there, before sneering.

"It was a typical day, bunch of dunderheads playing house..." Severus eyed Lupin suspiciously as if he would turn into the werewolf before his very eyes.

"I have been wondering... you know young Mrs. Everwoods... Right?" Remus lead on trying to see if he could get a lead on all the information on the young prefect.

"Of course, she is the top of her year... and has a gift in potions not that it should matter to you... she is after all your student." Severus watched Lupin with suspicion.

"Oh yes smart girl, along with her friends Ms. Wolf. But I want to ask if you know about ..." Remus leaned forward as he whispered his question into Severus ear.

At first Severus was confused what he was hearing, and then his eye twitched as he looked at Lupin with a look of shock and irrational the same look he gave Black when he said something stupid in class. He watched Remus inched away from him with a nervous look and he better be nervous as he transfigured a button into a thick newspaper as he got up smacking the newspaper into his hand in a menacing way.

"Lupin, the children already think we are deranged as it is we do not need to give them more ammo... Run... " Severus ground out as he watched Remus run out of the great hall as he leaped up and chased after the idiot wolf.

"You moronic simpleton..." Severus whacked Remus upside his head not noticing the terrible five watching him.

"Ummm I do not want to know..." Lexie muttered as she blinked.

"Should we be concerned that Professor Snape is treating Professor Lupin like a bad doggy.." The twins spoke in union.

"I really do not even want to think very deep into that... my head is already pounding by watching your brother in his glory of being stupid." Jessica grumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Too easy..." Silima comment cause everyone to laugh as she handed Jess her headache reliever. "So about taming the beast maybe we should put them down and we can gain back our sanity.

* * *

**Notes:**  
Here is chapter one, the prompt above created with my best friend, and sister. I am sorry this is not edited at the moment.

Those waiting for an upgrade for A Dance to Remember: then please be patient I am waiting for my beta to send the next chapter. Real Life is not always easy so we have to be patient with our Editors because they to have struggles, and that is why I am thankful to them.

Yours Truly, Laura-shi


	2. Ch 2 My Lucky Charms Professor

**Title:** Full Moon's Laughter: 100 things not to let your professor here, know or see  
**Author:** Laura-shi  
**Rating:** M to be safe  
**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own are the OCs, otherwise everything else belongs to Rowling.  
**Summary:** With each chapter Silimarillion, Jessica, Lexie and friends live through humor and life as they make a list of what not to be said in front of their teachers. **(This is the files that never made it to the chapters of Under the Full Moon) **This is not always meant to be taken seriously.  
Note: This was created because nothing else was flowing with my other stories, so I thought this could help me get more ideas. I got help with the ideas with my good friend Jess. Now do not take this one Seriously it was meant for humor.

2 Never, in your life, let Professor Flitwick overhear you comparing him to the Lucky Charms character, He bites!

* * *

Silima groaned as she watched her friend, her slightly insane friend as she shared a look with her other friend Jessica Wolf. This was really bad, they had never seen her so withdrawn. If Professor Lupin was a chocoholic then their best friend Alexandria was a Lucky-charmoholic. They thought they had reminded Lexie enough times to pack Lucky charms, but when she had found Scabbers in her Lucky charms.

**Flash back..**

"Lucky charms, Lucky charms, Lucky charms... I love my Lucky charms..." Lexie sang as she skipped up the stairs to get herself some Lucky charms as she opened her door she stopped dead in her door way, before letting out a piercing scream. Not her Lucky charms. There in front of her was that DAMN RAT eating her lucky charms.

"I will kill... you..." Lexie shouted as she tried to grab a hold of the damn rat as thundering feet came up stairs at the same time the Lucky charms fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... not my lucky charms... you damn rat prepare to meet your doom..."

Silima stumbled forward as she saw the mess and Ronald's rat running away from a very angry deranged Lexie who kept on humming ring around the Rosie.

"Isn't that your idiot brothers rat...?" Jessica leaned against one of the walls trying to become one with it. She had dealt with a pissed off Lexie and it was not a pretty sight.

"Yeah... it is... we will just have to talk to him about locking the cage... unless he wants to become ratless.." Fred and George spoke in union as the smacked their forehead at their brothers mistake.

"We might want to save the stupid rat before Lexie kills the stupid thing..." Silima followed Lexie out of the room as the other looked at each other. "LEXIE RATS ARE NOT MEANT TO USE FOR THAT...!"

**End of Flashback**

Now they were sitting listening to Lexie going through her Lucky Charm withdrawal and it was very terrifying she really did not want to have a repeat year of 87 which had been dubbed Fuzzy Jammie.

"Jess... we need to do something and fast... I cannot go through another incident like the Fuzzy Jammies..." Both her and Jessica shuddered as they remember that horrible memory.

"What is..."  
"The Fuzzy.."  
"Jammies..." The twins spoke up after watching Lexie like child would watch a caged snake.

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW..." Jessica and Silima spoke in union as the clammed their mouth shut and returned their attention back to Lexie making sure she didn't do anything stupid, dangerous or both.

* * *

They were all sitting at Lunch time and Lexie still kept on looking at Ronald and giggling evilly now and then. It was really funny especially since Hermione cat Croachshanks was also stalking Scabbers along with her Glorfindel who absolutely hated the stupid fuzz ball. They got Jessica's cat Remus to join in on the fun.

"Still in her funk...?" Harry spoke up from Silima side as they piled the food onto their plate.

"Yes, but we come up our plan already in motion..." Silima took a bite out of her roll.

"And what is that?" Harry was actually curious how she would stop Lexie from giggling evilly whenever Ron and his rat were in breathing room. Although he found it funny watching Ron jump ever so often when she did it he did feel sorry for Ron at the same time. But Ron really needed to take care of his pet rat better than he was.

"We sent out for some Lucky charms for her. Hopefully she will last a little longer otherwise we will need to get a hold of therapist. Silima lips twitch when Harry broke out into laughter.

"You were joking right...?" Harry question when no one else joined in not even Lee.

"No we are not... there is nothing funny about her Lucky-Charmoholic... it is scary..." Silima sipped her drink. "Don't worry we will shield you from the trauma... I was joking their Harry..."

This time everyone did laugh including Harry if only a little a though of someone being obsessed with the Lucky charms was surprising, but they did taste good when made into rice crispies. As he continued eating he was sure nothing could go wrong, although Harry shouldn't of thought that because every time he thought that something bad happened.

* * *

"Okay class today we are taking are transfigured item and doing the charm that I have been teaching you... It will make your item come alive and like Professor McGonnagall spoke of your muse imagine the thing inside you head to the smallest detail." Professor Flickwit squeak excitedly this was one of his favorite charms he used it bring small items to come alive last year he charmed a male and female figurine dancers to do the nutcracker dances on the tree it was the must communicated one he had ever done and he had been please with all the reactions in the students.

"Yes Professor..."

Silima got her item out she had made Imladris and some of the people Imladris. She had plan to bring the figures to life slightly so they would move but first she had to bring one to life she picked out the horse Glorfindel rode, as she looked to her side she saw that Jessica had a couple wolves, one was obviously male, while the other is female as well as the whomping willow.

"Ms Moon... be careful with how you pronounce your words... Ms Moon?" Professor Flickwit squeak brought everyone to attention as they watched their Professor shrink and his clothes change.

To Silima horror he looked like the mascot of Lexie's favorite cereal and he had a mini box of... oh dear god... Lucky charms. This was defiantly not good and she watch Lexie look at their Professor more importantly what he was holding in his hands.

"Ow... He bit me..." Lexie pulled her hand away as she watch her Professor run into the version of Imladris. She swore she heard her professor say "Let go of my Lucky Charms..."

"Did he just say what I think he said...?" Jessica eyes were bulging out her head as she saw Professor Flickwit sitting eating out of the box.

"No... no you didn't... Lexie since you were the one who did this you will be the one who will go get our head of house..." Silima grumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"But she's scary..." Lexie whimpered as she thought of an angry Professor McGonnagall.

"You should of thought of that before you turned our professor into the mascot of Lucky charms now what are we going to do... I am sure it will be fun to explain this to Headmaster Dumbledore." Silima sighed as she put down her wand she couldn't do anything with a small Professor inside her project.

* * *

"What happened in your charm class..." Harry whispered to Silima who looked ready to drop dead. He had been in Transfiguration when Lexie burst in and spoke to Professor McGonnagall who had dismissed the whole class and followed after Lexie.

"You do not want to know..." Silima was thinking about what happen after they finally fixed Professor Flickwit he had apologized to Lexie and then Jessica pointed out their was no need to apologize as Lexie had not been concentrating and brought it on herself.

"We might have a problem..." Jessica stared horrified at the teachers tables.

"What..." Silima and twins questioned.

"We might have another person to go LCA**(Lucky-Charmcoholics Anonymous)**.." Jessica looked terrified as she turned to Lexie. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is this my fault..." Lexie was confused until she turned to the head table and smiled dreamily like Luna Lovegood.

"No you already did enough... just no Lexie..." Jessica grumbled as she stabbed her meal.

Everyone looked up the head table and saw Professor Flickwit sitting there grumbling as he ate from a box that had the words on it which spelled out clearly LUCKY CHARMS...

* * *

~Notes

I had so much fun writting this chapter. Especially the symbolism that I just found. Charms class Professor turns into Lucky Charm's maschot. Once again this has yet to be edited. These have been sitting here collecting dust so I decided to post them. I have 16 more prompts to write aft this one.

A Dance to Remember: I know guys it been to long, and I know Advertising... But I have a chapter it just needs to be edited. So please be patient.

Yours Truly, Laura-shi


End file.
